


Pack Sleepover

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Prompt Fill, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s been forever, Scott. I’m coming over tonight,” Stiles tells Scott, using a variety of hand gestures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a prompt fill for [allisonmccalling](http://allisonmccalling.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. i hope you like it!!

“It’s been forever, Scott. I’m coming over tonight,” Stiles tells Scott, using a variety of hand gestures.

There’s a small grin on Scott’s face because yeah, he knows that it’s been over a year since they’d last had a sleepover (then again, there isn’t much time for sleepovers when the Pack is trying to get rid of a new supernatural enemy every other month).

“Sounds good; I’ll see you around four.”

With a nod, Stiles waves Scott off as he rides away on his motorbike.

The second Scott gets home, he starts cleaning the house from top to bottom. Luckily, it doesn’t take him long because Isaac cleans the house when he doesn’t have anything to do.

Speaking of Isaac, the front door swings open and he walks in, dropping his backpack beside the door and hoping that he forgets about it on the weekend.

“Scott...you’re cleaning? What’s going on?” Isaac asks, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“Stiles is coming over for a sleepover for the first time in ages and I don’t want him to think the house is dirty,” Scott explains as he stacks the last plate into the dishwasher.

Isaac feels a little puzzled. “You’ve known him for what, like ten years? He’s not going to care if your house is messy.”

Scott lets out a small sigh and nods because he knows that Isaac’s right. “I’ll order pizza instead of worrying over the house. What toppings do you want?”

“Pepperoni,” Isaac replies, smiling softly.

Once Scott calls up the pizza parlour, he goes upstairs and change out of his slightly sweater shirt that he was wearing at school and puts on a loose long sleeve top to keep his arms warm. There’s a knock on the front door (which is odd; Stiles never knocks) so he rushes back downstairs to open it.

Stiles isn’t the only one at the door. Behind him is Erica, Lydia, Malia, Boyd, Allison, Derek and Kira, each holding some kind of food (apart from Erica, who’s holding a stack of movies). Scott grins from ear to ear; he’s missed being able to spend some down-time with the pack; his pack.

Everyone walks in, one by one hugging or kissing Scott on the cheek and he can feel himself blushing profusely. Across the room, he locks eyes with Stiles and he smiles softly, feeling his heart beat that little bit faster.

“I think we might need to order more pizza,” Isaac calls from the couch.

A round of laughs sound around the room and somehow, Scott manages to blush more as he makes is way over to the other couch to cuddle up to Stiles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
